Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a quantum rod panel and a quantum rod display device having a relatively low driving voltage.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as the society has entered upon an information age, a field of display devices that represent all sorts of electrical signals as visual images has developed rapidly. Flat panel display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, a field emission display (FED) device, and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device, have been introduced.
On the other hand, use of a quantum rod to the display device has been researched and studied. Since the quantum rod has a high emitting efficiency and excellent reproducibility, the quantum rod can be applied to various uses. For example, applications of the quantum rod to an emitting diode for lightings and a light source or other elements for the LCD device have been researched.
The quantum rod includes a nano-sized core of II-VI, III-V, or VI-IV semiconductor particle and a shell covering the core.
Since extinction coefficient and quantum yield of the quantum rod is very large in comparison to general dyes, the quantum rod emits strong fluorescent light. In addition, by controlling a diameter of the quantum rod, a wavelength of light emitted from the quantum rod can be controlled.
The quantum rod emits linearly-polarized light. Namely, the light from the quantum rod has a linearly-polarized property along a length direction of the quantum rod.
In addition, the quantum rod has an optical property that is capable of controlling emission by an electric field applied from the outside. This may be referred to as stark effect.
The quantum rod panel and the quantum rod display device according to the related art, however, have problems of a high driving voltage and an increase in power consumption.